


and in the dark he sees a flash of red

by oflird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflird/pseuds/oflird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"there's something about the way Derek's eyes flash red every time he's in Stiles presence that Stiles can't quite put his finger on,but if he knew any better he would say derek's just annoyed at the fact that he keeps getting hard in Derek's presence and Derek knows this because hello 'werewolf senses' and all that jazz."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something about your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever fic I've written so please be gentle, after reading a shitton of sterek fanfics i had to try my hand at it at least once.
> 
> And also,this is unbeta-ed so i deeply apologize for any grammar mistakes and/or other fuckups like writing this horribly (in a rush and sleepy haze)
> 
> this first chapter is about the start of all the things we love about the Sterek ship and a background on Derek's family and a hint of werewolf mating mumbo jumbo
> 
> i just have a lot of feels ok? i had to get them out i hate teen wolf,i dont even know *sobs quietly in the corner*
> 
> P.s: i rated it explicit because things will get a bit dirty as the story gets further long with more chapters,this chapter isn't much but better safe than sorry.

Scott and Stiles are walking into the woods towards the burned down Hale house 

"i'm telling you Scott we should totally..." Stiles voice get interrupted when he hears a loud grunt that somewhat sounds like someone clearing their throat but very loudly in a im-here-so-stop-talking-and-pay-attention-to-me way and so naturally his mouth immediately clicks shut and he looks into the direction the sound came from and he thinks of-fucking-course it has to be Derek fucking Hale interrupting his important rant that his best friend was very keenly listening to for fucks sake.

"well if isn't the grumpy sourwolf.." he says as he looks at where Derek's standing.Derek's giving a really stoic look if he could tell anything by the tight expression on his face but then his eyes,are a complete different story,they are a mixture of things of such depth that stiles can't quite comprehend and for a fraction of a second they flash red.

"hey your ey.." he starts to say but  
"Stiles shut up" Derek says giving him a pained look with tightly closed jaws and looks at Scott.  
"and Scott what the hell are you doing here,I specifically told you to stay away from the woods" ,Derek says.  
"i i i know but but Stile.." breathing heavily Scott goes to say but Stiles has already starting talking in his favor thinking he could explain things better if judging the way Scott's face's gone all pale is anything to go by.  
"Ok so first,this is a free fucking country and you can't tell anyone what and what not to do and these woods aren't your fucking property and we can go where ever the hell we may please to got it sourface? and second,why the hell would you even tell Scott to stay away and third it was my idea to come here,i figured it might be good for Scott to figure some shit out and what better place to do it than where all this fucking supernatural fiasco started,hence we're here....THE WOODS!" Stiles finishes breathlessly opening both arms to gesture at the woods.  
Derek's already come a few steps close giving an exasperated look to Scott saying,"Does he ever shut up? or is today a special occasion"

"no,not really,...never actually" Scott says whilst shaking his head comically lips slightly curving upwards and gives Stiles a my-best-friend-is-awesome look, they both share brief grins when they both notice Derek's already gone

\----------------------- 

'Talking to those two idiots is completely useless' Derek thinks whilst running in the woods like a crazy werewolf that he is.  
He knew too well that him showing up uninvited in the middle of the woods where he knew those two idiots were talking was completely unnecessary,but he can't fool himself any longer though,the scent that wafts off of the human boy,the newly formed werewolf seems to always be with,is getting too much for him to take and no matter how much he tries to tell himself not to show himself ,his senses just get clouded whenever that undeniably noticeable strong scent lingers into his werewolf senses completely crashing his thought-system and any form of self-control just disappears leaving nothing but the scent and the instinct/want/need /urgency w/e you want to call it,to reach that scent.But whenever that happens and he reaches close to the scent listening to that unstoppable endless chatter of that human chatter-box,he suddenly becomes clueless as to why he even started running towards it and now that he's here,where the scent was coming from,he has no idea what to do,he's rather confused now with his more human side in control and has no choice but to converse in a few syllable sentences which usually consist of inquiring stuff like 'what,why.....' or derogatory phrases to shut the boy up or calling him names like idiot.But he can't not understand why's this happening to him so he's just gonna deny,'denial is the best refuge to escape ones problems,feeling etc' he thinks,but this time he sure as hell knows that denial is futile,it is what it is and he can't stop it or change it but embrace it all together.The problem is that he's been closed off for too long,wallowing in the misery that came from his family dying in the house fire and basically leaving him nothing but the pain and memories of what he had and what he's lost and the love he so thought was actually some bitch winning his trust so she could burn his entire fucking family down leaving him helplessly alone and all on his own.  
So he shut himself out,closed his feeling for other people entirely off,knowing he could trust no one considering how poor judge of character he was,seriously how the hell could he not see that coming? but thats not the point,the point is the boy he was having these urges for,but to go through with this again after what happened with Kate,it was completely out of fucking question...So he ran,ran like he could shut off the scent like he shut out the rest of the world but he knew his wolf too fucking well if the way his eyes keep flashing red knowing full well that the boy noticed was anything to go.


	2. why did you ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Derek finally makes the mistake of going to Stiles house at night and howling and then Stiles confronts him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why but just like you and me,this story exists in this world,don't ask why ok,just don't D;

He doesn't know what he's doing outside Stiles house,creeping in the shadows,lurking,just lurking,when suddenly something hits his nose and yes a very strong scent of arousal hits his nose and that's definitely Stiles heart beating at an errotic pace,(something like when someone's.......wait no! yes) and Stiles is making these noises people only make when.wait no! yes,thats definitely the scent of Stiles come hiting his nose like two trains colliding into each other,and the result? yes,its chaos! the scent travels through Derek's senses,short-circuiting his brain,leaving no conscienceness of his own but only the wolf's and now the wolf's totally taken over him completely and before he knows he's howling so loud the entire town of Beacon Hills might wake up.His eyes flashing red,he's pacing right beneath Stiles window.When Stiles hears the howl,he immediately jerks his hand away from his unfinished business leaving himself shocked and before he knows it,he's looking out his window where a wild 'Derek' he thinks,werewolf is pacing outside his window,in full were-alpha-wolf form,eyes flashing red and all the furry dangerous werewolf stuff.Stiles call Derek's name,in a very low voice,knowing he would hear him,he says to particularly no one,"Derek,get your ass the fuck off my lawn or my dad'll wake up,and your dead dude! literally dead'',somehow he gets it through to Derek because now the wolf's running away into the woods.  
*********  
Derek's slowly becoming himself again,'the wolf couldn't take it' he thinks to himself,'its mate right there,doing it all by himself'.  
*********  
The next day Stiles confronts him.  
"Derek I know you're in there,don't even pretend you're not,'cause I can hear you,com'on dude,you're breathing so loudly"  
Derek comes out at that.  
"What do you want?",he snarls,Stiles backs up a bit.  
"Whoa,whoaa dude don't have to get all cranky pants",Stiles snaps.  
"Why are you here?",he asks Stiles through gritted teeth,  
"I'm here to ask you,what the hell were you doing outside my house last night howling in full wolf form ,eyes all red and whatnot",  
Derek considers running away for a moment but thinks against it.Instead he chooses to say,  
"Um,that?....that wasn't me"  
"Oh yeah?",Stiles says in a inquiring-mocking-laugh tone,"then why was the wolf in full alpha form? huh Derek? 'cause the only Alpha who exists in Beacon Hills is you!",Stiles finishes,breathless.  
"There must be a new pack in tow",Derek deadpans,'deny,deny,deny' he thinks to himself,'if you deny enough questions,he'll get frustated and leave' ,he tells himself.  
But little does he know Stiles Stilinski doesn't give up that easy so he goes,  
"No the there's not",Stiles hears himself say,  
"Yes there is",Derek counters,  
"Are we five year olds,Derek come on,don't lie to me,i know it was you",Stiles says,frustration evident in his voice.  
"Why are you so sure?",Derek inquires.  
"Because,well because i don't know okay?,i just do! I just fucking do,I could sense your presence.Its like you're always watching me because whenever i look out the window,I see red flashes and I just know its you because.........",Stiles' looking at the floor now,breathing heavy,cheeks heated up,ears red,(and oh what a beautiful sight it is for Derek's eyes,but he can't let himself go there right now),but Stiles doesn't stop saying what he's saying because he's Stiles Stilinski who knows no boundaries and then,"look I was jacking off last night,and i heard a howl right when i came,and I know it was you so don't even think about denying it 'cause i just do ok?...and ........I.......you.......does it mean something?",He looks up at Derek now,eyes sparkling amber and pupils slightly dilated,and before, he knows,Derek's crowding him up against the wall and pushing up against him,and pressing his lips against his so hard,its becoming hard to breath,Derek's sucking his lips in his mouth,bruising them between his teeth,want evident in the roughness and rawness its all coming with,Derek pulls away after abusing his lips,Stiles gasps for air,lips swollen and red and Derek's eyes he notices,are also red and claws elongated,and he has a massive erection,which the fabric of his jeans is doing no job at hiding,if anything,its even making it more prominent,he looks up after catching a glimpse of Derek's boner and blinks rapidly,Derek's eyes are still red when he looks up,their eyes meet for a brief moment when Derek's suddenly lowers his eye lids,hiding his red flashing eyes and before Stiles can even say something,Derek's speeding out of there,and gone in no time.  
He's nowhere to be seen,that happened so fast that he didn't even had time to figure out what to even think or do but just go with the flow,so naturally,his hand slides down to the bulge in his pants,cupping his boner through the fabric of his jeans.'oh boy i'm so aroused wow',he thinks about jacking off right then and there but thinks against it since hello,all the werewolf senses and all,and the scent of his come in Derek's house,wouldn't be such a good idea to right now.But whatever,he'll do it when he gets home,there are about enough images in his wank bank now to last a life time,he thinks,and gets out of there,he walks to his jeep,which is parked a few feet away from the hale house,gets in and starts the jeep,blasts music on full volume,to clear his mind off and get his head straight,music always does that for Stiles,its like if he was a werewolf,music would be his anchor,it soothes him,lets him clear his head and just its always there when no one else is,when he's down,when he misses his mom,he listens to the music she liked,and feels her near,and now that his suspicions have turned into belief,he knows for sure now that Derek has the hots for him,he mentally pumps his fist congratulating himself on scoring a total hottie,(emotionally stunted,grumpy,yes!but a total hottie) A wide smile plays along his lips as he drives through the woods,music blasting in his ears,'it doesn't get any better than this' he tells himself and drives away into the sunset.  
(which,he's going towards his house by the way,in case we weren't clear ok)

.................TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so don't know where the story is going but im trying to take it somewhere ok,i am,and thats all that matters,and if you made it this far than i must be doing something right,if not well then not XD but anyways,thanks for reading this piece of utter bullshit that i wrote out of a boredom consumed mind.I don't know how many chapters of this story i'll write,but i won't abandon this and will surely update every once in a while.(ok no one cares i know but still)


	3. alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a little bit of really good alone time as described in the chapter title,he takes a shower afterwards to relax but then Derek ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a descriptive chapter only about Stiles and his alone time.
> 
> I wanted to update sooner so i wrote this small chapter.

When Stiles reaches home the first thing he does is lock himself in his room and frantically jerk 

off,because hellooo Derek fucking Hale is into him...ACTUALLY INTO HIM and the thought itself 

turned him on even more than all the fucking porn he'd watched in his entire life and that's a 

big deal because that was a lot of porn.....A LOT.

And when he's done after coming a couple hundred times,okay maybe not hundered but still it 

feels like it,he feels so good,and if he's being honest with himself,these are like the top best 

fucking wanks in the list of his wanking history.  
Not that he was keeping track or anything,nope...NOT AT ALL.

He's laying there in his bed,all spent and sweaty and breathing heavily and thinking what 

would it be like doing it with Derek,his strong muscular body compatibly perfect for his lean 

lanky figure.

He thinks about getting up and taking a shower but he's really tired after that wanking 

marathon of his,so he stays in bed to rest for a couple of minutes,eyes closed,mind running,but 

still tries to relax his body.

When he has the energy to get up again,he gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom.He 

removes his clothes and turns the shower on,waits while the water heats up.When it does,he 

steps under the shower head.

Now water's pouring down on his body,little rivulets of it streaming down his pale skin.Feels 

pretty fucking good,the heat.He looks down at the floor,and notices kaleidoscopic patterns 

forming where the water droplets are hitting with force,changing patterns every time he slightly 

changes his standing position.

'everything is so fucking awesome',he thinks and smiles to himself.After just standing in the 

shower for a few minutes,just feeling the heat,he grabs the shower gel and squirts some on his 

palm and starts scrubbing.When he starts smelling like a field of fucking strawberries,he thinks 

'welp tha'ts enough' and turns the shower off.

He wraps a towel loosely around his torso,and yawns.Its late and he's feeling pretty sleepy so 

he just thinks he's going to sleep naked tonight and just dries himself off and hangs the towel 

back on the rack,when he steps outside the bathroom,and into his room,completely naked,his 

room is dark (because its night? of course is it) so he reaches for the switch and flips it on.

And wow Derek fucking Hale is standing right there in the corner,and awkward! He 

immediately flicks the light off again,not only because he's naked and but also because he feels 

his face heating up.Derek's eyes flash red for a second and before he knows he finds himself 

saying,

"what the fuck Derek,what are you doing here?",Stiles whispers.  
"i.....i shouldn't have come this late,i should leave",Derek grits,voice low and heavy and with 

that he's out the window where he came from.

"wait Derek.......Derek wa",Stiles begins but its too late,Derek's already gone and great just 

fucking great,now sleeping's gonna be a hard task since Derek's plugged his brain into 

hyperactive mode again,all the hot shower relaxation in vain,'fucking fuck,this sourwolf will be 

the death of me' he thinks and shuts his eyes tightly trying to sleep,but he knows even if he fell 

asleep,he'll still see Derek-sexy-werewolf-sexing-him-up dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have much more stuff going on in it,i promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> thankies for reading lovelies :3


End file.
